For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector assembly 900 having a frictional locking mechanism. As shown in FIG. 16, the connector assembly 900 of Patent Document 1 consists of a connector 910 and a mating connector 950. The connector 910 comprises signal terminals 911, a holding member 912 and a shell 920. The holding member 912 holds the signal terminals 911. The shell 920 partially covers the holding member 912. The shell 920 is formed with lock portions 921 and lock spring portions 922. The lock spring portions 922 support the lock portions 921, respectively. The mating connector 950 comprises mating signal terminals 951, a mating holding member 952 and a mating shell 953. The mating holding portion 952 holds the mating signal terminals 951. The mating shell 953 partially covers the mating holding member 952. The mating shell 953 is provided with locked portions 954. Under a state where the connector 910 is mated with the mating connector 950, the lock portions 921 lock the locked portions 954, respectively. Accordingly, the mated state of the connector 910 with the mating connector 950 is maintained.